


come home

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet fanfic, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee fanfic, timothee imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Okay this made sense in my head, but hear me out. Reader spends all day watching Tim’s work(sex scenes) from cmbyn, the king, etc. So by the time he finally comes home from work she really really really missed him. (I’m not sure if that translated well or not, sorry!) xx
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Timothée was stunning, moving with Elio’s mannerisms on and off-screen as you stared at him, enraptured by every breath and word. Popcorn, hot and buttered, you popped a piece into your mouth and chewed intensely, gasping softly when Oliver put his hand over Elio’s, the light of his cigarette illuminating a dark blue shot. Your breathing began to accelerate as they moved into the room, and you laughed loudly when the bedroom door slammed shut. The scene progressed as you continued to crunch anxiously on your popcorn, a heat between your legs growing by the second. He was so sexy, so alluring, it was impossible to look anywhere else on the screen. Sorry, Armie.

People often asked if watching the romantic scenes in his films was difficult for you, and truthfully it wasn’t. At first, it was a bit strange, when you initially began dating, to rewatch his work and see him that way with another. But you knew it was his job, it was acting, and the way he was with you? Nothing like the films. Totally and completely Timmy, all in, all him.

Resisting the temptation to take care of yourself without his assistance, you finished the film and put Beautiful Boy on next, settling in eagerly to watch him as he left you breathless and in need of his touch once again.

The popcorn was forgotten, sitting on the dresser next to your bed as you absorbed the movie, sinking low under the covers during his character’s sexual interactions. He was igniting your insides, embers aflame in your tummy as you stared him down, wishing fervently for him to get his pretty butt home already.

Daylight began to fade as the movie ended, and by the time it was over you were desperate for him. Pacing for the next few minutes or so, you rubbed your hands together in exasperation, glancing periodically at the door in the hopes that you’d see the doorknob begin to jiggle. When it finally did, you released a huff of air through your teeth, waiting for him to come in. The door swung open and Tim clumsily made his way into the apartment, toting a medium-sized Gucci bag and tugging his headphones from a mess of curly hair.

“Hi baby girl, sorry I’m a bit late.” He set his stuff on the counter, and your eyes followed his movements, studying every curve and muscle. He was so fucking stunning.

“No worries sweetheart. I missed you terribly today.” You closed the distance between you and wrapped your arms around his waist from the back as he dug through his bag for his phone. He placed a hand over yours and squeezed it affectionately.

“Yeah?”

“I watched some of your movies, and I, uh…” Your face flushed though he couldn’t see it, and you kissed his back. “Let’s just say I really, really missed you.” Your voice dropped as you began to massage his sides. “Couldn’t get you out of my head.”

He set his phone on the counter and turned to face you, pulling you close for a kiss. “I like that you thought about me all day.”

You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your tiptoes. “Believe me Timothée, no one thinks about you as much as I do. Not even you.”

He kissed you harder and deeper, a sweet touch of cherry chapstick and a soda he had been drinking. You slid one hand slowly up the back of his head to grip his hair, holding his head in place as you kissed him.

“Mmm, you really did miss me, huh?”

“You’ve no idea.”

“Maybe I should run late more often.”

You shook your head and tugged his hair, biting down gently on his bottom lip and tugging it. He whined.

“You better not, Chalamet.”

He laughed into the kiss, fiddling with the bottom of your shirt. You nodded, weaving both hands into his hair and curving your body into him, wanting him more than he could ever imagine. He tugged it quickly over your head and threw it, picking you up easily and throwing you over his shoulder. You laughed loudly and playfully swatted his back as he carried you to the bedroom. Giggling, he gently placed you on the bed and crawled over your body, thrusting his hips down into your core and drawing a groan from your throat.

“Hard already, mon amour?”

“You think I wasn’t thinking about you all day, too?”

Your heart screamed in your chest, beating so hard you were sure he could hear it. You kissed him hungrily and with impatience, gazing up at him with lust as he sat up to tug his shirt over his head. Laying back down, he allowed you to roll on top of him, his hands finding your behind to push you closer. Mumbling against his lips, you wiggled around to undo his belt and the button of his jeans.

“I love you, Tim.”

“As I love you, mon cherie.” He was nearly gasping for air, eyes dark and daring. You sat up and tugged his pants and boxers down, gripping his erection at the base and enjoying the moans that dripped from his lips as his head fell backward. “Fuck, baby girl…”

You moved your hand slowly up and down his length, driving yourself to the brink of your sanity before removing the rest of your clothes. Straddling his waist, you kissed him again, your naked forms pressed together securely, one being, one love.

“Please,” he whined. “I know I kept you waiting, but please…”

Shuddering and unable to contain yourself, you lowered and took him deeply until your ass found his thighs. His mouth fell open and he closed his eyes, squeezing your hips and releasing a deep grunt. You began to slowly rise off of him until his tip was brushing your sex before falling back down roughly until he was buried in you again.

“Oh my God,” Timmy gasped, assisting your movements as you began to bounce up and down, letting your head fall back, feeling him fill you wholly. “Fuck, you feel so God damn good, sweet girl…”

You tightened your muscles around him, and he cried out. Pleased, you moved faster and harder, holding onto his shoulders for support. His breathing somehow seemed to speed up even more, and you could tell he was close. You pressed your chest against his and wrapped both arms around his neck, rocking forward into him and kissing the side of his neck.

“Let go, my love, come for me…”

He did, suddenly and harshly filling you with his seed. Eyes nearly rolling back, the sounds he made were so erotic and drawn out, his chest heaving.

“Fuuuuck, holy shit!”

Your body began to quickly tire as you tried desperately to breathe in more oxygen. His high slowly ebbed like a wave, and he opened his eyes again.

“That was amazing.”

You couldn’t answer, putting your head on his shoulder and trying to catch your breath. He wrapped both arms around you and kissed your cheek gently, whispering in your ear.

“Did you come?”

You managed to shake your head, smiling weakly at him. “That’s okay.”

“Yeah right.” He flipped you suddenly onto your back and kissed you again, one hand sliding slowly down your chest. “You really think…” he kissed slowly down the center of your chest, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue slowly around your nipple. “I’m going to walk away…” Down your stomach, the heat was building between your legs again as you propped yourself onto your elbows to watch him. “Without ensuring my beautiful girl has an orgasm? I don’t think so.”

“Tim…”

“Shhh,” his eyes found yours as he lowered himself between your legs, his tongue immediately flicking out to touch your clit. “Close your eyes and feel me…”

You allowed yourself to rest on your back again, closing your eyes and gasping as his lips moved slowly along your sex. It was unreal, how close you suddenly felt, how did he do this to you? One finger slowly entered your body and you cried out and arched your back again, reaching down with one hand and grabbing his hair. He hummed with pleasure and began to roughly eat you out, his arms gripping your thighs to hold you in place.

“Oh God, Timothée that feels so good, don’t you dare stop!”

Harder, faster, another finger pumping in and out before you suddenly came, your hips bucking into the air and catching him off guard, nearly knocking him off the bed. It lasted longer than usual, your body twitching as it flowed through your veins and the chemicals lit your mind like fireworks.

As it faded, you dropped back onto the bed, truly spent and breathing heavily. He sat up and wiped his mouth, grinning with pride.

“I fucking love watching you come, beautiful. It never gets old.”

You giggled breathlessly and held your arms out for him, wiggling your fingers. He moved up the bed and laid next to you, draping one leg between yours and wrapping his arm around your body. Nuzzling his nose into your neck, he kissed it lightly once.


End file.
